Lesser Evil
by verbal acuity
Summary: EliClare - Clare has to choose between two evils, and unfortunately Eli is involved in both - oneshot.


Disclaimer: So not mine, though I wish it was.

I was bored. I am, after this, one story away from 100, woo! And this story marks my 13th Degrassi- evidently EliClare- story! xD I wanted to post something cute. Happy. I'm still in post-AFD depression, so bare with me. And I abused the _italics_ button, too. I suck at titles, always have, always will. Also, it's 5am. I am dead. Enjoy.

* * *

LESSER EVIL

"All right," Eli said, gaining my attention immediately. I didn't like the tone in his voice. Especially not since he's notorious for making me publicly embarrass myself, and even more so because we were in the center of the cafeteria. Part of me wanted to run, while the other, less reasonable part wanted me to stay and find out what he had in store for me. "You," the way he paused wasn't making me any less worried, "are still worried about what other people think."

I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms, a small grin playing on my features. "Oh?" I asked, a little sarcastic. "What makes you say that? I'm pretty sure I've opened up recently, if I do recall, Goldsworthy."

"Ouch!" he grinned back. "Not on a first name basis anymore, Edwards? You hurt me." I playfully shoved his arm and his grin melted into a smirk. Now I was getting nervous. "But back to the matter at hand," his voice was grave and I suddenly wondered when he acquired seriousness around me; it certainly didn't fit him as much as sarcasm, though I'd never admit to his face that I liked his sarcasm. He'd never let me live it down. "You've gone back into your shell, Edwards, and frankly I don't like it."

I scoffed. "I have not gone back into my shell!" I countered, arms still crossed defiantly. I saw where this was going.

His smirk widened. "Then prove it," he said and I groaned. One day I was going to make him eat those words. Somehow. Or just make him give me a reason to say them to him. "Kiss me."

"W-What?" A bright flush quickly sped up my neck and rested across my face. He wanted me to _kiss him_? In front of the whole cafeteria, where _anyone_ could look at the _wrong time_? Eli and I weren't even dating! "You want me t-to-"

His eyebrows rose in that arrogant way that always made me so mad at the same time it made me hot. "Kiss me, yes," he said, serious, and crossed his arms in a mimicking manner I guess to piss me off and entice me into actually doing what he wanted. "If you can't do it, then it means I win and you _owe_ me."

"What will I owe you?" I asked, too quickly to my chagrin and probably to his amusement (and victory). He simply shrugged, implying that I had to choose the lesser of two evils- kiss him in front of everyone, or owe him something that I won't find out about until I make my choice. And I was sure that whatever I owe him would be worse than kissing him in front of practically most of the school. So I had to choose.

"Decision time," he smirked, weighing my options with his hands, reminding me of when he convinced me to skip without actually convincing me (though I will attest that he did indeed _convince me_, it was all his fault!).

I sighed. "Fine."

He knew he won. I could tell. "Fine, what, Edwards?"

Instead of telling him, I was just going to show him. I looked around quickly, hoping no one was looking anywhere near this direction. It would only take barely two seconds. I'll give him a quick peck and then run out. He can't say anything because I'll still have _kissed him_. The coast was clear and I quickly leaned over towards him and pressed my lips quickly to his in what I was hoping to be a barely-there peck...but he had other plans, which I should have been prepared for. This was _Eli Goldsworthy_ we're talking about.

As I moved to pull away, sneaky fingers threaded through the hair in the back of my head and kept me in place. I gasped in shock- should't have done that, I realized too late- and his tongue plunged into my mouth. I was lightheaded and probably bright red, but I couldn't deny the fact that I was _enjoying_ the kiss. This boy was nothing if not amazing and I closed my eyes, just letting myself feel.

I knew I should have forced myself to pull away as hands made their way to my hips and I found myself in his lap. I should have been halfway across the cafeteria by now, and bolting out that door, but instead I was in the arms of this mysterious, _beautiful_ boy, letting him kiss the breath right out of my lungs.

After what seemed like hours he let me go, smirk on his perfect kiss-swollen lips; the same lips that I _just_ kissed. In the middle of the cafeteria. My eyes widened at that revelation and I jumped out of his lap to find, I'm pretty sure, the _whole cafeteria_ staring at me. Staring at us. But he was unfazed, eyes never leaving mine until I turned away, but even then he was probably still staring. I chanced another look at him and he raised his eyebrows suggestively. I groaned and sat down, smoothing out my jean skirt nervously.

"Wow, Edwards," he broke our silence and I could hear the smirk in his voice. All eyes were still on us and I heard hissed chatter- _Saint Clare and that Goth kid? Scandalous_. I shut my eyes tight, willing it all away. "Who knew you had it in you?"

I finally looked back at him and he was smiling. He was even more beautiful when he had a smile on his face. I couldn't help but smile back. "Yeah," I said, shrugging. "Don't expect me to let that happen again." It was playful and he knew it.

"Oh don't worry." There was a glint in his eye and I was momentarily frightened for my purity ring. "I'm sure I could _entice_ you into doing that again. At a later date, of course, oh say...4 PM at the Dot?" There were those suggestive eyebrows again and I blushed, which he noticed and smirked. I nodded just as the bell rang and was out of the cafeteria before he could get another word in. I would have to avoid him the rest of the day as best I can. Because if I see that smirk one more time...I might not be able to make it through the day. He's got my heart pounding and my breath stopping as it is. Eli was going to be the death of me.

* * *

This is a oneshot. Though, if people like it enough I might write a second chapter with the scene from the Dot. Maybe. Review.


End file.
